Seeing Clearly Now
by MrsEm
Summary: Watching the stars passing by at an inconceivable speed it occurred to Lieutenant Maggie Zacher-Hagen that sometimes you need to open your eyes to the good things you weren't paying attention to. Also, a routine trip to Sickbay turns out to be anything but routine. Love, adventure and all that good stuff!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Not mine_**

* * *

 **Seeing Clearly Now**

Watching the stars passing by at an inconceivable speed it occurred to Maggie Zacher-Hagen that life was precious. It was also terrifying, exhilarating and from time to time solitary. The ship was a remarkable piece of innovative technology, its skeleton a succession of colossal structural pillars. Its veins an unparalleled labyrinth of electrical engineering, its organs consisting of titanic accommodations encasing apparatus that powered and sustained life. At the very centre, the heart, the very thing keeping it alive and at the top the brain in which every decision was made. Interpreting an inorganic entity, the ship as a creature itself was warranted as it was just as much part of the life force as every individual creature that resided in it.

It was a point of pride to those that served upon the U.S.S. Enterprise, it certainly was to Maggie. She had studied hard at the Academy ensuring she had positioned herself top of the class in most of her chosen focuses. There was no lineage that had dictated her vocation, it had purely been an egoistic choice, never the less her family were proud and that had, surprisingly meant a lot to her.

She had found herself a member of the Bridge crew, quickly securing the position of Navigator. Being responsible for projecting the course of a starship was no small part. Determining the ship's position, velocity and direction took talent. Using the navigational sensors to determine situation, speeds and trajectories of other objects was an incessant occupation. Hours and hours could go by with neither a deviation nor obstruction to their journey, this allowed Maggie to contemplate other thoughts. Would she go and have a work out after shift? Would she finish that paper she had been writing? Would she catch up with the audio-visual communications she had received from friends? In those seemingly unending lengths of time where nothing much happened she was grateful she could detach and entertain herself with her internal musings and making sure she was keeping an eye on what was going on around her. Or so she thought.

"Lieutenant?" Nothing.

"Lieutenant Zacher-Hagen…!" Maggie could swear she'd heard something, looking down at her console she noted that all was in order. A firm hand on her shoulder caused her to turn around to identify the assailant.

"Captain?" She queried.

"Where were you Lieutenant?" Kirk asked. It dawned on Maggie that she must not have been as successful as usual at multitasking.

"My apologies Captain, can you repeat your order." He smiled at her then, a knowing smile that Maggie didn't enjoy.

"There was no order Lieutenant, just an observation." First Officer Spock made his way to the foreground. Great, just what she needed.

"Are you unwell Lieutenant?" Arching an eyebrow as ever Maggie could swear the Vulcan was being sarcastic if she didn't know better.

"No Commander."

"Perhaps it would be wise for you to visit Sickbay…"

"That won't be necessary Sir I assure you…" Maggie almost cut him off. The Captain tapped his comms badge.

"Bones, I'm sending down Lieutenant Zacher-Hagen, give her a once over will you." Maggie opened her mouth to object, firstly at having to go to Sickbay and secondly at the blatant impertinent comment. "No arguments Lieutenant that was an order." She rose from her chair, indicating to one of the other Officers to take over her station. Giving the Captain one last glare she left the bridge.

"It is not like Lieutenant Zacher-Hagen to lose her concentration at the task in hand." Spock observed.

"We all have our moments Spock, well, apart from you of course. Anyway, it'll make Bones' day..." With that the Captain took his place in the Captain's chair. Spock knew better than to further question the Captain, having become adept at recognising the situations where the Captain's penchant for theatrics was at play.

* * *

"What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Bones characteristically dolled up as he saw Maggie pop herself up on one of the beds. Maggie could feel her eyes inadvertently roll into the back of her head.

"Captain's orders." Is all she offered up.

"What seems to be the problem?" He was already scanning her with a medical device.

"Nothing as far as I'm aware. Kick the tyres, look under the hood. You know the drill." She smiled, he returned it.

"Apart from slightly high blood pressure there doesn't seem to be much to report." Bones picked up another medical device and placed it in front of her eyes, he looked puzzled.

"What is it Doc?" Maggie noted the ever so slight change in the Doctor's demeanour. McCoy noted that Maggie could pick up on his ever so slight change in demeanour, he wasn't sure if he found it unsettling or comforting.

"When did you last have your eyes checked?"

"Not sure, why?"

"You seem to have some weak focusing power."

"Weak?"

"That's what I said Lieutenant…" He began to pick up a hypospray. Maggie raised her hand to protest.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to correct your eyesight." She still had her hand raised in front of her, he gave her the look of _are you really going to question me on this?_ She lowered her hand and he administered the hypospray. "You should notice a difference in your eyesight in a minute." He picked up the PADD a nurse had placed next to Maggie when she had first come in, typing something or other. Maggie didn't feel right, she couldn't put her finger on it. As McCoy reviewed her medical file Maggie lifted her hand in front of her eyes. "Better already?" McCoy asked.

"If by better you mean worse, then yes. I can't see." Maggie's vision had reduced to little more that shades of grey and black, barely being able to distinguish between McCoy and anything else. Plus, she was finding it difficult to breath. She tried to get to her feet in the panic that swept over her, she felt two strong hands on her shoulders keeping her put. The weight on her chest was increasing. "I...can't...breathe..." She was being lowered to the bed. "McCoy...what...the...fu..." The darkness took over her, the last thing she heard was McCoy shouting her name.

* * *

Maggie felt like she'd gone ten rounds with a Klingon. Slowly opening her eyes she immediately felt a sense of relief at the fact that she could focus on her surroundings. Pulling herself up and resting on her elbows she noted the lights in the Med bay were dimmed. For her comfort perhaps. The sensor board above her head began the bleep, alerting whomever to the fact that she was awake. Turning to try to decipher the readings Maggie missed McCoy all but sprinting from his office. Slowing his pace and stealing himself he approached Maggie's bed.

"You're awake."

"No thanks to you." She replied turning to face him. The look of guilt that instantly appeared on the Doctor's face almost made Maggie feel guilty for her glib remark, almost. "What did you do?" She asked.

" _I_ didn't do anything, _you_ went into anaphylactic shock."

"I was allergic? To what?"

"Retinax V."

"Oh, I see." The pun wasn't lost on either of them.

"If your eyesight continues to deteriorate we'll have to come up with another form of treatment." Bones told her in no uncertain terms.

"I'll leave that in your capable hands Doctor." With that she smiled and gave a mock salute.

"I'll let you rest." He turned to leave but stopped himself, placing his hand on her forearm he let and a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry." He looked at her.

"Don't be." He knew she wasn't the type to hold a grudge. After a few hours of observation Maggie was crawling out of her skin, McCoy grudgingly discharged her.

"See you around Killer." She laughed, he watched her leave, perhaps observing her a moment longer that he ought to.

* * *

Maggie was in her quarters, her shift pattern had changed rotation which meant she hadn't been on the Bridge for the last two weeks. Sat with her feet curled under her she squinted at the PADD in front of her.

"This is ridiculous!" She threw the offending item on the table in front of her and began to change out of her uniform. A sound resonated out alerting her to somebody being at her door. Quickly pulling on her night shirt she opened the entryway.

"Leonard?"

"Maggie" He nodded. For a moment Maggie wasn't sure what to do, she wasn't aware the Doctor made house calls.

"Please, come in." She moved slightly to the left to allow him in, the top of her head only making its way to middle of his torso. He surveyed the room quickly then his gaze landed on her. He noticed her brunette hair was down, falling in large curls around her shoulders and the top of her arms.

"What can I do for you Doctor?" For a moment neither spoke, or moved. Slowly, Bones twisted his forearm allowing Maggie to see that he had something in his hand.

"For you." Is all he volunteered. Maggie took the small oblong box from his hand and ran hers over it. It was old, made from a material she wasn't use to. "It's leather." He remarked as if reading her thoughts. She opened it slowly revealing a pair of silver spectacles. She glanced up at his face, the faintest hint of a smile was evident at the corners of his mouth. She took the glasses and placed the box on the table. Slowly she placed them over her blue eyes, she regarded the room around her, taking in the difference to her vision.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much, thank you." Maggie was about to say something else but was cut off when the Doctor's hand slowly raised and ever so carefully touched her chin. Moving her head from side to side he studied the apparatus. She was taken aback.

"My, what beautiful eyes you have." He whispered.

"All the better for seeing you with." She smirked. Gradually, still holding her chin he bent his torso forward towards her until their faces were aligned. "I thought boys didn't like girls who wore glasses?" He could feel her breath on his lips.

"I always did have a thing for the studious type." He gave her his million watt grin then and she returned it with her own. Closing the space between them he kissed her, it was exhilarating and oddly au fait. A moment later Maggie removed the specs, letting them swing between her fingers. Well now, she thought to herself. I guess I owe Commander Spock and Captain Kirk a thank you.

* * *

 ** _My two previous stories were intense and heavy so I felt the need to write something light. That's not to say that this might not end up on the angsty side of things but you never know. I hope you enjoyed this! It would be very much appreciated if you'd let me know your thoughts (good and bad) by reviewing. LLAP XXX_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eight Months Earlier**

Watching the stars passing by at an inconceivable speed it occurred to Maggie Zacher-Hagen that given all the technological advancements the Human race had made there were still the basic almost Neanderthal instincts that couldn't be denied. Like the need to be wanted by another and the need to want another in return.

The Captain issued a communication that all Senior staff and Bridge crew were to report to a briefing, it didn't faze her like it could others. Looking around the room Maggie didn't recognise many faces, apart from her immediate social sphere she, like everybody else, had not had the time to socialise. They had been in deep space for little over 5 months, barely enough time to take a breath.

Maggie took a seat and allowed others to take theirs around her. Giving a small nod to those who passed she wondered how many of these people she would ever get to know. The crew were like a hive, all working to a common goal yet each having their singular role. She noticed the Captain make his way to the front and stand, arms resting on the lectern, looking every inch the Starfleet Captain.

"Christ, he really does like the sound of his own voice doesn't he?" Maggie swivelled her head to the left to look at the heckler, he was still facing forward allowing Maggie to study his profile.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" She whispered.

"For my sake...and yours, let's say it was." Maggie allowed a small smirk and carried on listening.

"Doesn't the man realise I have the work of three men to be doing right now instead of sat here listening to this..." He seemed to trail off in his own despair.

"It's good for moral." She countered. He turned and looked at her then, giving her a lengthy stare. She returned it, with only the slightest upturn appearing at the corners of her mouth. Maggie was slightly taken aback by his gaze, it was unwavering and filled with confidence. His brow furrowed, his lips pursed slightly. She wondered what he would look like sulking. He was closer in age to her than most of the rest of the crew, his hand grated over the stubble that lined his jaw. She could hear the bristles scratch against the palm of his hand.

"You don't believe that." He challenged.

"Shhh." She placed her forefinger to her lips and turned her head back to face forward.

"McCoy, Leonard McCoy, I'm the ship's CMO." It was a simple statement, no sense of boasting or superiority. Just a simple admission of rank and role.

"Lieutenant Maggie Zacher-Hagen, Navigator." She replied.

"And all I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by." McCoy recited, Maggie turned and looked into his hazel eyes. He didn't seem phased.

"And all I ask is a merry yarn from a laughing fellow-rover." He seemed to appreciate the retort, they both returned their focus to the front of the room.

"You're dismissed." Captain Kirk nodded and strode from the room. Maggie rose from her seat and looked around, McCoy had already left. She couldn't deny she felt a small sense of disappointment. _Guess I'll see you around McCoy._

* * *

Maggie noticed that the Doctor would come to the Bridge quite often, standing beside the Captain. They would discuss all manner of topics, at times it would seem like the only reason McCoy would visit would be to argue with Commander Spock.

"Sir, the possibility of successfully navigating an asteroid field is approximately three thousand seven hundred and twenty to one."

"Never tell me the odds Spock!"

The asteroid field, was an extensive, wildly erratic asteroid belt occupying the farthest orbit of the system. Forged as the resulting effect of a collision between two rocky planets eons prior, the belt was a favoured sanctuary for smugglers and pirates. The field was rich in untapped mineral resources such as metal ore, The chaotic nature of the asteroid field sent a constant bombardment of meteorites to the surface of the system's sixth planet.

"It would be unwise to enter the area Captain." Spock persisted. The Captain was circling his chair, Spock characteristically stayed where he was. McCoy stood leaning against a console, arms crossed looking decidedly apprehensive.

"Lieutenant, can you navigate your way through?" The Captain directed his question towards Maggie, turning in her chair she focused on Kirk.

"Yes Captain." She answered confidently.

"What are you doing Jim? You're not actually going into an asteroid field?" McCoy couldn't bite his lip any longer.

"It'll take us off track for 5 weeks Bones, we have a rendezvous to make in 3." McCoy could tell he'd already made his decision, the fact that the Lieutenant had agreed with him meant no amount of admonishment would change his mind.

"Lieutenant Zacher-Hagen, what knowledge do you have pertinent to this situation?" Spock questioned.

"The asteroid field, also referred to as the Leonardo Asteroid Belt, is an especially wide ribbon of countless free-ranging rondures confined to a set orbit. The field is the resulting effect of a collision millions of years prior between what were once the system's two farthest outlying planets. Large and rocky in composition, the planets were fractured into scattered masses of debris that were strewn throughout the system and eventually were pulled into erratic orbits around the system's star. Commandeer Spock, Scientists and surveyors have also speculated that the asteroid field may have formed after the crumbling of one of the nearby planets' own moons, or even that the two planets' collision caused the moons to crumble, augmenting the rock storm. Due to the system's remote isolation, the asteroid field has remained largely uncharted. I was member of the stellar cartography team at the Academy that was tasked to complete the mapping. I'm confident that I can safely navigate the field Sir." Spock's eyebrow arched in acknowledgement, the Captain beamed and McCoy was captivated but incredulous.

"Does that answer your question Spock?" The Captain queried.

"The chaotic nature of the asteroid field has created an environment all but impossible to chart as I'm sure the Lieutenant is aware. Additionally, the random maelstrom and constant collisions prove a great hazard for hyperspace travel through the region."

"I can do this Sir." Maggie was steadfast, she chanced a glance at McCoy who was staring at her. "I can do this." She repeated, still looking at the Doctor.

Spock simply nodded. Maggie spun back to her console, swiftly inputting the projected data necessary. Kirk took his seat and announced to the crew to take defensive action.

"Let's do this Lieutenant."

"Aye Captain." Rocky chunks continually collided with one another in front of them, grinding each other down to smaller asteroids. Some of the collisions were nearly catastrophic, creating vast craters in the many large asteroids they passed. Maggie could feel herself begin to perspire, she swiped at her forehead hastily. The action didn't go unnoticed by the Doctor. The collisions became less frequent and less powerful by comparison as they made their way further through the field. The asteroids began to enter relatively stable orbits.

"Easy does it Lieutenant." The Captain spoke reassuring. Maggie nodded, focusing too much to answer properly. Maggie could see that the asteroids had collided and increased in number, the belt's composition was growing in range from microscopic dust particles to tiny pebbles, large boulders, and asteroids that rivalled small moons in size. Some were considerable enough to contain limited atmospheres. Suddenly her console lit up red, indicating there was a mass fast approaching the starboard side of the ship.

"Initiating evasive manoeuvre Captain! Hold on!" Maggie took manual operation of the ship and directed them around the large mass. She looked up at the viewing screen to see the emergence of a clear horizon ahead. A small smile played on her lips, she turned her chair to face the Captain.

"That was…spectacular Lieutenant." Kirk stated.

"That was damned lunacy! I thought you were the only one with a death wish Jim, turns out I was wrong." McCoy shook his head, inside he was immensely awestruck, if not feeling a little sick.

* * *

 ** _Hello Ladies & Gents! Hope you enjoyed the second instalment, a prequal! Felt the need to set Bones and Maggie up a bit more than the first chapter allowed. That was the plan from the start but let me know what you think, as ever, by reviewing (if it takes your fancy of course)! Cheers! Ta Ta for now! :-)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Watching the stars passing by at an inconceivable speed it occurred to Maggie Zacher-Hagen that the choices you make in life are not always as free from fate as she may have wished. The existence of a higher being wasn't something she gave credence to. She couldn't deny however, that the workings of the universe, the way one judgement could lead you down a path opposed to another was a question too immense to contemplate at times.

She was sat in the Lounge and Recreation area of the ship sipping on her coffee. Down time was a much sought after and enjoyable experience for Maggie, given the highly demanding work environment, respite was a mandated requirement. Maggie chose to spend the majority of her time alone, catching up with her reading, ensuring she was up to date with Starfleet navigational strategy or simply exercising.

"Do you mind?" She looked up from her PADD to see Doctor McCoy looming above her. She was sure he was aware of his imposing presence in any given situation, she suspected he enjoyed the reaction that came from most. She herself couldn't deny that it made her anxious but given her previous interactions with him she knew him well enough to know that he didn't do it with any kind of malice.

"Not at all, please." She indicated to the chair opposite her and he nodded. Taking his seat he placed his drink on the table.

"You don't fancy something stronger?" He asked, indicating to her coffee with a jut of his head.

"This is strong enough." She laughed in return.

"Well after today I needed it, that was one hell of a stunt you pulled."

"It wasn't a stunt Doctor, I was doing my job."

"Well, give me a head's up next time will you?"

"Sure, no problem." She looked at him, then returned her gaze to her PADD.

"I sure as hell don't believe they taught you to fly like that at the Academy!" McCoy arched an eyebrow.

"No, they didn't." She didn't offer any further explanation, McCoy opened his mouth to question further but seemed to stop himself. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, she reading her book, he looking out at the stars, occasionally stealing a glance at her. He admired her confidence, there was no edge to it. No pomp and ceremony, she clearly enjoyed her vocation but she wasn't trying to impress anyone. Her matter of fact approach suited him, he liked to keep things simple. He downed the rest of his drink, not wanting to disturb her from whatever she was reading he rose to his feet, he paused momentarily wondering if it was rude to leave without saying anything. He found himself struggling for words, irritated with himself he spun and left. Maggie, engrossed in her book haphazardly reached for her coffee and about to ask the Doctor a question. Not quite finding her cup she looked up, McCoy was gone. She looked around the room but there was no sign of him. _See you around McCoy._

* * *

McCoy was having a terrible day, overworked and underpaid he was this close to sedating the Captain and the First Officer right there on the Bridge. He was a damned Doctor, he didn't have time for everyone's bull shit. Having just experienced the insufferable elucidations of interplanetary diplomacy from the Vulcan McCoy had strode into the corridor intent on locking himself in his office for the next 72 hours.

"Doctor McCoy, where are you to in a hurry?" Maggie had to push herself against the wall of the corridor less she be knocked off her feet by McCoy.

"None of your damned business!" He retorted, not even bothering to slow down or turn his head. Maggie, quite frankly gobsmacked stood there for a moment. Continuing on her way to the Bridge she stopped suddenly and turned on her heel. Marching towards McCoy she clenched her hands into fists stealing herself.

"Doctor!" She raised her voice enough to effectively travel the distance between them and for him to stop and turn. The one or two other crew members in the corridor knew enough of Doctor McCoy either through experience or gossip to know not to stop and hurriedly carried on their way.

"What?" He bit out.

"Don't presume to think it's acceptable to speak to me in that way." She squared up to him, bringing herself to her full height (which only brought her to his mid torso).

"What?" He repeated.

"Do I look like your Wife?" That took McCoy by surprise, he didn't know what to say. "Last time I checked we're not married so don't speak to me like you've been at work all day and I've burnt your dinner! Is that clear?" Maggie made it understood by the stern look on her face that she expected an answer.

"Crystal." He grinded out through clenched teeth.

"Good." She began to walk away.

"Who do you think you are?" He shouted down the corridor.

"I thought I made that clear Doctor!" She turned and stopped to face him again. "And clearly not your friend I can tell you that much." Maggie threw over her shoulder as she continued on her way to the Bridge.

* * *

McCoy sat next to Maggie in the Senior Officer briefing the following day, he didn't mention the altercation between the pair but the way he was trying to make small talk indicated to her that he was regretful regarding their argument. This was as much as she was going to get it seemed.

"Alright everybody dismissed. Bones, a word." The Captain gestured towards the Doctor, exhaling loudly Maggie gave his arm a nudge with her own.

"Stop being such a child." She admonished. He cocked his eyebrow at her quizzically, enjoying the brief physical contact.

"I can read you like a book McCoy."

"War and Peace?"

"Not quite, perhaps the Klingon version." She replied.

"What is it Jim?" Bones asked when everybody else had left.

"You and the Lieutenant seem to be on friendly terms." Bones knew what he was up to and wasn't about to play into his hands that easily.

"Lieutenant…?"

"Oh come on, you know who I'm talking about! Lieutenant Zacher-Hagen, she's a very attractive woman Bones and one hell of a Navigator…"

"Jim, I won't say this again. I'm not your chew toy to be played with. Go bother somebody else."

"You're no fun Bones!"

"You'd do well to remember that Jim."

* * *

"Tell me about yourself Doctor." Maggie sipped her drink, watching intently as McCoy squirmed upon hearing her question. They were sat at their usual table in the Recreation room.

"Not much to tell, I'm a simple country Doctor."

"Practicing medicine on the Federation's Flagship?"

"It wasn't my first choice, believe me!"

"Where did you grow up?"

"Atlanta, Georgia. If we're going to continue with this line of questioning there's two things we need to do. First and foremost I need another drink, second you can't keep calling me Doctor. The name's Leonard."

"Okay Leonard, I'm Maggie. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand for him to shake, although he pleasantly surprised her when he held it gently and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"It's the Southern Gentleman in me." He glibly replied, noting her raised eyebrows.

"You sure it's not the Bourbon?" She laughed.

"Jury's out on that one. Maggie, is that short for Margaret?" McCoy was settling in to the easy way in which they were talking.

"If only it were! Magdalene I'm afraid." Maggie grimaced. "Married?" she continued to question.

"Divorced. You?" She shook her head. "I can't believe you've haven't had a string of eligible bachelors knocking at your door."

"Children?" Maggie ignored the last comment.

"One, a Daughter. Joanna." She noticed his eyes seemed to glass over at the mention of his Daughter's name.

"You must miss her."

"I do." McCoy downed the rest of his drink. Maggie wanted to change the subject, realising suddenly that their conversation had gone from light to heavy considerably fast.

"What does the 'H' stand for?" Her drink was empty but she was happy to play with the condensation that had appeared on the outside of the glass.

"Horatio." He answered plainly.

"Does that make Kirk Hamlet?" Maggie smiled at him.

"Well, he's as mad as he was that's for certain."

"Dress it up how you want Leonard, I can tell your're good friends. You're his conscience."

"How do you figure that?" He didn't want to admit that she was closer to the truth than maybe he even realised.

"I've heard you on the Bridge together, you're his conscience, the counterpoint to Commander Spock's logic." He couldn't help but stare at her.

"You sure you didn't study Psychology at the Academy?" Maggie laughed and shook her head. "I can't place you accent, where did you grow up?"

"Oh everywhere and anywhere, my parent's moved a lot."

"What did they do?"

"They were artists, humanitarians."

"That surprises me, I would have sworn you came from a long line of military heroes." McCoy was genuinely shocked. Maggie just shook her head and placed her glass on the table.

"Well, I need to get off, it was good talking with you Leonard." Maggie got up and smiled at him, McCoy also got to his feet and pulled at his uniform. "I'd like to see a picture of your Daughter, next time of course." For a second Maggie worried that she had sounded too forward or was being presumptuous in some way.

"I'd like that too." McCoy smiled. They bid each other good night and went their separate ways. Both lay in bed later that day, unsure as to what to feel about the other. There was no denying there was an attraction, but neither knew if the attraction between them was reciprocated. Both were grateful for a friendly ear but if they were being honest with themselves, they hoped for more. Relationships were hard enough as it was, never mind being stuck in a tin can millions of light-years away from home.

* * *

 _ **Thus ends the prequal! Hope you're still enjoying this, as I mentioned before my previous stories were very heavy and intense and at first I wasn't sure if I would enjoy writing something light as much as those but this is like a nice warm blanket (for me anyway)! So, enjoy the blanket, plenty of room for everyone! Especially McCoy! LLAP X :-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Present Day**

Watching the stars passing by at an inconceivable speed it occurred to Maggie Zacher-Hagen she had no idea what she was doing, not a clue. That wasn't to say she didn't enjoy the feeling of lying atop a snoring Leonard H. McCoy. Her ear, resting on the centre of his chest allowed her the pleasant pastime of listening to his rhythmic heartbeat. Maggie wasn't some giddy teenager, nor was she a young woman of her twenties intent on the truest pursuit of love. She had experienced enough in her life to know that true love, if it did exist was very rare. This however, was pretty god damn good. She wasn't about to spoil it by overthinking matters or getting ahead of herself. They'd been able to chat comfortably and enjoyably for months, she hoped the same could be said for this next chapter they found themselves in. She felt his breathing change, slowly she brought her head up just in time to see his eyes open and focus sleepily on hers.

"Good morning." He yawned as he said this, stretching his arms above his head and then coming to rest on her back.

"Good morning." She answered back. "You were snoring."

"Was I?"

"Yes, didn't you know you snored?" She rested her head against his chest again, Leonard lazily twisted her hair between his fingers.

"There hasn't been anyone here to tell me Sweetheat." He answered somewhat sheepishly. She looked up at him again.

"Oh Leonard, you poor thing." She was teasing him he realised, he stuck out his bottom lip in a mock sulk. She was very aware that she must be only a handful of people who ever saw this side of him. Dragging herself out of bed she got cleaned and dressed, Leonard was happy just to watch. "Okay, the show's over. Get your arse out of bed and get to work Doc!"

"Yes Ma'am."

"It's Lieutenant to you Mister."

"Don't forget your glasses." She simply gave him a warning look for the last remark. Before she left she gave him a peck on the cheek, told him to be safe and that she would see him later.

Leonard felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, one he hadn't been aware existed until now. Maggie was smart, easy to talk to, fun and sensitive to his moods. He didn't have to try, to play games. Unlike his ex-wife Maggie didn't expect him to be anything other than himself, it was wildly refreshing. He'd never contemplated having a relationship before now, he'd joined Starfleet out of necessity, and any kind of companionship had been the furthest thing from his mind. Meeting Maggie had reminded him of the happiness he had once felt and he didn't want his own cynicism to ruin it.

* * *

Leonard had been in the Med Bay for the last sixteen hours dealing with minor injuries of one kind or another. All of a sudden the warning lights came on and Jim's voice came over the ship wide communication system.

"All hands, brace for impact!" Before he could react Leonard was knocked off his feet, medical personnel went flying in every direction. Pulling himself up he quickly assessed the damage. Shouting out orders the medical crew began securing all the apparatus, injured crew members began to stream in most with cuts and bruises, some more severely injured than others. McCoy went about treating and assessing, treating and assessing. The ship continued to rock from time to time, whatever was going on hadn't stopped after the first blow. Another several hours went by until calm swept over the Med Bay and the ship as a whole. McCoy, standing in the centre of the room took in the rows of beds, each of them filled with recovering patients. His hand automatically went up to his comms badge but before he had a chance to tap it a voice came through.

"Captain Kirk to Doctor McCoy, we need you on the Bridge."

"On my way." He grabbed a medical kit on his way out, weaving through the corridors littered with debris. In the turbo lift he stood straight, eyes focused on the door ahead of him. They opened and he made his way immediately to the Captain.

"Jim, what the hell happened?" He shouted. Kirk waved his hand between them as a form of dismissal.

"I'll tell you later Bones, we have injuries that need to be treated." Bones' eyes went wide, he searched around the room, he couldn't see anybody injured until they fell upon Maggie. She was sat at her station holding her hand to her head, blood had poured down the side of her face and seeped into her uniform. He immediately went over to her and knelt down, opening his medical kit.

"I'm okay Leonard." Maggie whispered to him, only loud enough for him to hear.

"The hell you are! Why didn't you come to the Med Bay?" He was looking at the readings as he spoke through a clenched jaw.

"I was doing my job." She answered in a matter of fact way. Kirk had been watching the pair, he hadn't heard what they had said to one another but he did pick up on the change in his friend's demeanour the moment he'd seen the Lieutenant. He made his way over.

"What the hell happened Jim?" McCoy repeated his question.

"Run in with your garden variety gaseous lifeform, you know how it is." Kirk responded.

"The hell I do! Mag…Lieutenant Zacher-Hagen could very well have a concussion! Keeping her at her station was a ridiculous thing to do. She could have fallen unconscious, or worse!" Maggie hoped that the Captain hadn't picked up on Leonard's mistake of beginning to call her by her first name. She wasn't sure how much he knew and she didn't want to start having that conversation right there on the Bridge. She stole a glance at him, if he had picked up on something his face didn't show any evidence. "She needs to go to Sick Bay, now!" McCoy stood up and placed a hand on Maggie's arm helping her stand.

"I'm okay Doctor, really. Just a nasty gash." Maggie was trying to make him feel better, but just as she had finished speaking she began to see stars and her head felt like a fog had set in. Feeling her knees go weak the last thing she remembered was a strong pair of arms encasing her.

* * *

Opening her eyes Maggie instantly remembered the last thing to happen to her, cringing she wondered what a sight it must have been for her to pass out into the CMO's arms on the Bridge of all places. For a moment she wondered how Leonard had reacted, whether or not he'd said anything. Done anything. Her fingers fluttered gingerly over the area on her forehead where she had knocked it against her console. Touching ever so slightly there wasn't a trace of the injury left.

"You had the best Doctor in Starfleet tend to you Lieutenant, not a hint of scar to be seen." Leonard was stood in the doorway to his office, that area of the Med Bay was all but empty.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." She replied, her voice breaking slightly. McCoy brought over a glass of water and helped Maggie sip it slowly. "When can I get back on my feet?" She asked, laying her head back down on the head rest.

"As soon as you're ready, the Captain has issued an R&R for all Bridge crew." McCoy was slightly overwhelmed with the feeling of protectiveness he had towards Maggie. Sensing this Maggie took hold of his hand.

"What is it Leonard?" She gave him a reassuring smile.

"I didn't like it, I didn't like seeing you hurt."

"I'm sure you didn't, but I'm here and I'm well. Par for the course and all that. Leonard, these things happen. Please, don't worry yourself. If this is to work we need to be realistic about it. We're in deep space for crying out loud. 'Stuff' is going to happen. If you fall, I'll pick you up and vice versa."

"How do you know the right thing to say in every situation?" He asked smiling.

"I have to deal with Kirk and Spock every day, you develop a knack." The Doctor assessed Maggie one last time and then discharged her, instructing the Lieutenant to go to her quarters and rest. Maggie didn't need to be told twice. Neither asked when they would see each other again, both felt confident that they could seek the other out when ready. Fraternisations or in their case, relationships weren't frowned upon but they did have a duty of care to their fellow crew members that there be no adverse effect to them carrying out their duties. Easier said than done at times, Maggie was confident however, neither of them were irrational hot heads.

* * *

Maggie returned to her post the following day, Kirk welcomed her return saying that her presence had been missed. Half way through her shift McCoy appeared and stood next to Kirk, arms resting across his chest. Maggie had turned to see who it was, nodded ever so slightly in his direction and continued on with her work. McCoy wanted nothing more than to go and show her how much he had missed her over the last few hours. He simply had to resign himself to staring at the back of her head.

"Your quiet today Bones." Kirk looked to his friend, who had been glaring at Lieutenant Zacher-Hagen since he'd shown up on the Bridge.

"I have a lot on my mind Jim, like trying to keep you from killing yourself and all of us along the way." McCoy was his usual cantankerous self. Maggie had to stifle a laugh.

"Captain, if we continue on our current course we will approach a small solar system three light years ahead." Kirk turned to Spock for further information.

"It appears to be similar to Earth's solar system Captain, two class J planets, one class D planetoid and a class M and H."

"Warp 5 Lieutenant, keep an eye out." Kirk instructed Maggie.

"Aye Captain."

"Commander Spock, ready a briefing on the system. If we can explore the M or H I'd like to as soon as reasonable. Bones, you up for a trip?" Kirk asked playfully.

"Not a chance Jim!"

"Lieutenant Zacher-Hagen, I'd like you to accompany the away party, if necessary pilot the shuttle." Maggie turned round to face the Captain, stood just behind him she could see McCoy in her peripheral vision looking at her as if she'd grown another head.

"Aye Captain." She responded, refocusing on Kirk.

"Oh for crying out loud, I better come just to keep you from losing a limb Jim." McCoy gruffly ran a hand through his normally neat hair and left the Bridge. Kirk returned his gaze to Maggie who was trying her hardest to keep her face blank. He gave her a wry smile before sitting down. _Damn damn damn_ Maggie thought to herself.

* * *

 ** _Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am writing it! As ever, reviews would be nice! LLAP :-) XOXO_**


	5. Chapter 4 Cont

The Federation led diplomatic mission had gone without a hitch, which was surprising to Maggie as it seemed Captain Kirk had done everything in his power to get in as much trouble as possible. His skills at mediation were unquestionably good, he did however have the tendency to get himself into worrisome positions. When they had first arrived and were traversing the deep forest they had been split into smaller groups. Leonard had ensured he was with Maggie. She didn't mind, on the contrary she had been pleased. They were both professional in the extreme, perhaps both overcompensating somewhat to ensure they didn't raise any questions around their relationship together.

Both Leonard and Maggie didn't have any intention of embarking on a secret affair, it was just everything was so relatively new and neither felt it necessary to start answering questions nor putting a 'label' on what was between them. To the others, Spock, Uhura and Kirk, it came across as somewhat peculiar. To them the pair had been acting like this for a while now, the past few away missions they had both attended there had been similar behaviour. Each one of them had different theories on what the cause was, some closer to the truth than others. Never the less, Maggie and Leonard continued to address each other by rank, nodded curtly and there was no small talk.

When Maggie had tripped however, McCoy had been right there to catch her and make sure she was alright. His usual cantankerous bed-side manner had been replaced with an altogether compassionate disposition. When he had given her his hand to help her up she had held on longer than was entirely necessary, savouring the physical contact.

They were staying planet side for two days, the Enterprise was remaining in orbit until their return. The surrounding area of the town they were visiting was lush with foliage. The climate was almost tropical so as Maggie stood in front of the small wooden cabin she had been allocated as sleeping quarters on the first evening she closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the warm breeze on her face. A few strands of hair had come undone from her habitually immaculate chignon and they rested on her eyelashes. A hand hooked the strands and tucked them behind her ear, turning quickly she saw that it was McCoy stood next to her.

"Sorry." He apologised for her apparent shock.

"You're as quiet as a mouse." She gave him a sincere smile.

"How are you?"

"I'm well thank you, enjoying the quiet and the weather."

"Am I interrupting?"

"No, of course not." She laced her fingers between his, their hands resting on the fence in front of them. "How are the negotiations going?"

"As well as can be expected, Uhura is a saint keeping those two in line. I don't know which one is worse, Jim or Spock." Maggie gave a chuckle.

"Where's your cabin?" Leonard raised an eyebrow and his hazel eyes began to twinkle.

"I'm not that type of guy Lieutenant, I like a drink bought for me first at the very least."

"Haha Doctor! That's not what I meant and you know it. Besides, aren't you topping and tailing with the Captain?"

"He wishes!" Maggie looked around again.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" Leonard took her chin and turned her head to face him.

"It is."

"You charmer you." They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like ever and a day, McCoy began to lower his head towards hers, she closed her eyes in expectation.

"BONES!" Both of them instinctively pulled apart, allowing adequate space between them. Kirk walked over to the pair. "Ah, Lieutenant, I didn't see you there." Maggie was flustered, she nodded to the Captain.

"Captain, good evening." She glanced at McCoy, couldn't think of anything to say so just turned and walked away. McCoy looked at Jim with annoyance.

"What do you want Jim?"

"Whoa Bones, what's your problem?" McCoy checked his attitude.

"No problem Jim, just tired is all."

"What were you speaking to the Lieutenant about?"

"With all due respect Jim, none of your damned business."

"If a member of my crew has an issue I have the right to know Bones."

"You do, fortunately for you the Lieutenant doesn't have an issue." Kirk looked at his friend perplexed.

"What've you got against Zacher-Hagen?"

"What?"

"Never mind." Jim decided to leave the cross-questioning for another day.

* * *

A few weeks later Maggie had been working non-stop for what felt like three days straight. She had to stifle a yawn as she walked into the Recreation room and taker her usual seat. She didn't even bother getting herself a drink, realising quite quickly that she was better off just going back to her quarters and crawling into bed. Uhura caught her eye before she could stand and began to walk over.

"Hi Maggie."

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good thanks." Maggie and Uhura were on friendly terms, tending to work the same shifts and spending their time together on the Bridge they'd both had had the time to become acquainted with the other.

"Good job on that long range frequency today, even Spock looked impressed. If that's even possible." Uhura knew Maggie was teasing her.

"He did didn't he. You know, he mentioned something to me the other day that I found quite interesting."

"Oh yeah, what was that?"

"He said he'd noticed that Doctor McCoy was visiting the Bridge more often, tending to stand behind you Maggie." Maggie could feel the redness start to appear on her neck and travel up to her cheeks, there was nothing she could do about it.

"Is that so? How strange." Uhura looked at her shrewdly.

"Maggie, don't play coy with me. What's going on between you two?" Maggie looked like a deer in headlights, she didn't know what to say.

"We're courting." She finally blurted out.

"Courting! Maggie, what century are you from?" Uhura couldn't help but laugh.

"Well how else do I say it? We're dating? Seeing each other? Boyfriend and Girlfriend? Neither of us are love struck teenagers!"

"She speaks of love!"

"Stop that now, behave yourself."

"Okay okay, look I think it's fantastic. You're well suited, having said that isn't he a bit short-tempered?"

"From the woman dating a Vulcan."

"Touché."

"Uhura, if I'm being honest he's wonderful. He's kind, considerate and caring. We can talk for hours and hours about all sorts of things, we really do get on. I feel a connection to him also, I find him wildly attractive. I haven't felt like this for such a long time. Really Uhura, I'm as surprised as you are."

"Well I'm happy for you, both of you."

"Thank you."

"Does the Captain know?"

"If he does it didn't come from me. The Captain and Leonard are good friends, I'm not sure if the topic has come up but if it has I don't mind." Uhura reached over and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Really Maggie, I'm very happy for you both." Maggie started chuckling.

"Oh I just had a terrible thought…"

"What!?"

"Don't ever offer up the suggestion of a double date! I can't imagine Leonard and Spock sharing childhood memories over a Bowl of Plomeek soup."

When Leonard walked in he stopped suddenly upon seeing Maggie sat with Uhura, both of them laughing heartedly. Not quite knowing what to do he was about to turn and leave when he heard his name called by Uhura. Acknowledging her he approached the two women.

"Good evening Ladies."

"Hello Doctor McCoy, care to join us?" McCoy sat down between the two of them, he got the distinct feeling he had been the topic of conversation. There was a moment of silence between the three of them before Uhura clapped her hands together and stood up. "Well, I better be off. I'll leave you two to it. Good night Maggie… Doctor." With that she left. McCoy turned to Maggie.

"She figured it out."

"What? How?" Leonard looked somewhat dazed.

"You act strangely on the Bridge."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do because apparently it was Spock who noticed. Uhura put two and two together." McCoy shook his head.

"That damned nuisance… I swear one day I'll…" Maggie shushed him.

"Hey hey, it's nothing to get worked up over, it was bound to happen sooner or later. They're hardly the type to gossip at any rate." Maggie was right, she was always right. She tried to stifle another yawn.

"Tired Darlin'?"

"I am, I was going to go back to my quarters actually before Uhura sat down. Hope you don't mind, I'm beat."

"Do you want some company?" Maggie looked around to check no one was in ear shot.

"To sleep?"

"You know damn well what I mean!"

"Really I don't, why don't you tell me…Doctor." Maggie answered demurely. Leonard leant forward in a conspiratorial manner.

"I'm going to take off every piece of your clothing and spend my time relishing every curve of your body." Maggie was speechless for a moment.

"Well, when you put it like that."

* * *

Another away mission, another near death experience for McCoy and Kirk. This time the Captain had managed to get himself a nice gash above his left eye. Maggie was on her way to the medical bay to brief him on the events while he'd been away. McCoy was busy treating the Captain when Maggie arrived, PADD in hand.

"Captain, I see it was a successful trip." It didn't go unnoticed to Kirk that his Navigator was being sarcastic.

"I wouldn't describe it as successful Lieutenant, do you have something for me."

"Yes Captain, here's the report you requested." She handed over the PADD, she tried to ignore the close proximity of McCoy next to her.

"How are you Lieutenant?" McCoy asked Maggie, stopping momentarily.

"Good thank you Doctor, well." Kirk looked between the two of them and had to hide a smirk. He looked over the PADD while McCoy continued to heal his forehead.

"All done Jim." A stab of a hypo spray to the neck and McCoy walked to his office, not before giving Maggie a momentary glance and wink.

"Very impressive Lieutenant, good work." Kirk handed the PADD back to Maggie.

"Thank you Captain." They walked to the Bridge together, mostly in silence.

"How are you finding it Lieutenant?" Kirk faced her in the turbo lift.

"Pardon me Sir?"

"How are you finding your commission aboard the Enterprise?"

"Exceptional Captain, it's a great point of pride to serve on board this star ship and to have you as the Captain." Maggie answered truthfully. Kirk smiled at her.

"That's good to hear, has everyone made you feel welcome?"

"Yes Captain, the crew are working together well I think. Don't you?"

"Oh yes… yes indeed. Well, glad to hear you're making friends. You know you can always come and speak to me if you have any issues." Maggie looked at him, slightly confused.

"Of course, really Captain, you have a good crew. May I ask how you are?" Kirk was taken aback slightly, he usually wasn't on the receiving end of questions of that nature.

"I'm good, Bones keeps me company, and we met at the Academy you know?" He was watching her to see what reaction she gave upon hearing the Doctor's nickname, she knew it. She nodded and smiled tightly, not entirely confident that she hadn't given something away. The turbo lift door opened, _saved by the bell._

"Well, good day to you Captain." She couldn't have moved fast enough.

"Bones, you sly dog you." Kirk murmured to himself.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for the follows , reviews and favourites; hope you're still enjoying the warm blanket! LLAP :-) XOXO_**


	6. Chapter 5

Watching the stars passing by at an inconceivable speed it occurred to Maggie Zacher-Hagen that she loved her job, she loved the adventure and uncertainty but it was made all the more meaningful because she could share it with someone she cared about.

Maggie let herself into Leonard's quarters, neither stood on ceremony these days. She called out for him in the living area but there was no reply. Walking through to the bedroom she noticed an empty bottle on the floor, she called out for him again. There was a cough and splutter from the floor on the opposite side of the bed from where she stood. Making her way round she found Leonard slumped against the side, glass in one hand and a picture of his Daughter in the other. He didn't say anything, neither did she. She just sat down next to him and crossed her legs, their shoulders brushing against each other. After a while he spoke.

"I'm a damned fool Maggie." His voice broke.

"Joanna loves you Leonard, she always will." She whispered back.

"I'm not too sure about that."

"Don't question your Daughter's love for you Leonard, that's not fair. You can question your ex-wife's decisions, even your own but don't question Joanna. Children know when a parent questions their allegiance and it can be heart breaking." He took another gulp of his drink.

"You're right." She took the empty glass from his hand and placed it on the floor next to her.

"So, what brought all this on?" There was no judgement or disgust, just a simple question.

"I was watching her audio-visual message and I saw Clay in the background, he shouted to her that dinner was ready and she answered " _Just a minute Dad_ ". She didn't think anything of it, I could tell it was a natural reaction. I already knew that this would happen, but actually hearing it, I don't know? It got to me." There was nothing Maggie could say, she just took his hand and held it in her own. "Thank you." He looked at her and she wiped the tears from his cheeks, she smiled sweetly at him and kissed his forehead.

"You don't happen to have anything in that medical kit of yours for a hangover? You're going to need it in the morning." She gave his arm a playful shove. Leonard just shook his head, a little embarrassed that he'd got himself into such a state. After talking to Maggie it didn't seem so dire as it did before. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Maggie pulled down the bed cover and gently guided Leonard into bed, covering him up she stroked his hair to one side. Seeing that his breathing had steadied she lowered the lighting level and began to leave.

"Stay."

"Pardon?"

"Please stay with me." He asked again. Maggie hesitated slightly but a moment later she unzipped her boots and removed her uniform. Slipping in next to him she wrapped her arms around him and began stroking his hair again. Leonard was going to thank her again but he was asleep before he had the chance. Maggie stayed awake for a while, savouring the feeling of the man she was beginning to fall in love with asleep in her arms.

* * *

"Jim." Leonard looked up from his PADD.

"What is it Bones?" Kirk was busy reading through ship wide assessment reports in his office, McCoy had been sat opposite him for the last hour.

"I need to speak with you."

"Sure, what can I do for you?" Kirk still hadn't looked up.

"Well, Lieutenant Zacher-Hagen and I are…well we're…we're…" McCoy was finding this more difficult than he expected. He rubbed a hand over his face.

"Together?" Kirk finished his sentence.

"Yes."

"Good for you Bones, I'm happy for you." Kirk stood and walked around his desk, slapped McCoy on the back and gave him a grin.

"Wait? You knew?"

"Bones, you're my best friend. It didn't take me long to figure out the reason you had a spring in your step." Kirk smiled knowingly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Leonard's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Probably the same reason as you, I knew you'd tell me when you were ready. Can I ask, does Maggie know about Pamela and Joanna?"

"Jesus Jim! Yes she knows about Pamela and Joanna, she knows everything." Kirk just nodded.

"You want to get a drink tonight?" McCoy was pleased, it was important to him that his friend approved of his relationship with Maggie.

"You not spending it with the Lieutenant?" Bones practically rolled his eyes.

"There's enough Leonard H. McCoy to go round don't worry Jim."

"I'm not sure I like this version of you Bones." Kirk pulled a face in mock disgust.

"Well get used to it." It was Leonard's turn to slap Jim on the back.

* * *

Maggie was sat at her post reviewing readouts when Kirk sidled up next to her. When he didn't say anything she gave him a quizzical look.

"Captain? Can I help you?" He looked surprised she'd noticed him.

"No no, just seeing how my crew are doing." He began walking to the other posts, pausing momentarily at each one. He finally made his way back to Maggie, she stopped what she was doing and stood up.

"Captain Kirk, is there something you wish to discuss? Am I not carrying out my duties effectively?" She leaned in and spoke in a low tone.

"No, of course not! Your performance is exemplary." He went quiet again. Maggie was nervous. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.

"Captain?" She repeated. This was all very strange.

"Bones told me." He finally whispered to her, careful that nobody else would hear. Maggie creased her brow at first but then realisation took over and she quickly looked around the Bridge.

"Sir?"

"Lieutenant, I couldn't be happier. Bones' needs a good woman in his life, I couldn't think of anyone better." Maggie was taken aback, Kirk just rubbed her arm reassuringly, smiled and went off in search for Spock. The rest of her shift was a blur.

* * *

"After this is over, what do you see yourself doing?" Leonard and Maggie sat in her quarters in the living area.

"After what is over?"

"This mission." Maggie put down her PADD allowing her to give him her full attention.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I've toyed with the idea of opening a practice back home."

"That would be nice." Maggie took a sip of her drink.

"It would. What about you?"

"I'm not sure really, when I was starting out I had a very clear idea of what I wanted to do. What I wanted to achieve. Now I'm not sure."

"Because of me? If that's the case then Maggie, I would never want to be the reason you didn't do something you wanted to do."

"It's partly you but you're not the whole reason." Maggie smiled reassuringly.

"Pamela and I, we didn't work out because we both spent so much time apart. Neither one of us stopped to realise that we'd effectively become strangers to one another. Is this strange? That we're having this conversation?"

"I don't think so, it feels nice to have to take someone else into consideration. Especially someone who means so much to me, why? How do you feel about it?"

"The same." They sat there for a while longer, neither one speaking. It was nice just to sit and listen to the hum of the engine.

"Why have you never married Maggie? Or have children?" Maggie was caught off guard by Leonard's question, she shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He was worried he crossed a line, one he didn't know existed until that moment.

"No Leonard, of course you can ask. You can ask me anything. I very nearly was married, got all the way to the proverbial alter. He didn't turn up, a friend of his later told me that he had been feeling that way for months but didn't have the heart to say anything. I was so mad, I wasn't upset, I was mad. We'd discussed having a family, where we would live, what we would do. For a long time I blamed myself, questioned everything I'd done and said along the years. Finally I came to the realisation that it hadn't been me, it had been him, all along." Leonard sat there taking it all in. He couldn't imagine anybody not wanting to spend the rest of their lives with the woman sat in front of him. Whoever he was he was a damned fool. Maggie smiled, "But that was a lifetime ago, I honestly rarely think about it. Now I don't think about it at all." She drew him in for a kiss, gentle at first. Leonard pulled her onto his lap, stroking his hands up and down her back.

"I'd turn up, you know that right?" Maggie looked at him, he was being as serious a heart attack.

"Yes, I know."

* * *

 ** _Thanks for the favourites and you all following this story still, hope you're enjoying it! Still plenty to come! And I couldn't help myself, it's going to get mildly angsty! LLAP :-) XOXO_**


	7. Chapter 6

Watching the stars passing by at an inconceivable speed it occurred to Maggie Zacher-Hagen that the human heart was a resilient organ. It could be broken into a million pieces but the hands of a talented physician, could be put back together like new.

Leonard had been on an away mission for the last 83 hours, Maggie couldn't help but check the read outs of the team personnel life signs every now and again from her console on the Bridge. Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Uhura had gone with him, Commander Spock was sat in the Captain's chair.

"Ensign, what is the current condition of the Ion storm around the planet?" He asked. The young Ensign turned in his chair to face Spock, slightly nervous he cleared his throat.

"It's evolving quickly Sir, current estimations predict the away team will have to depart in the next hour to successfully transport back to the ship." Spock nodded, going to his station to check the data readings he opened the communication frequency to the away team.

"Captain Kirk, the atmosphere around the planet is becoming increasingly hazardous. It would be highly logical for you to return to the Enterprise within the next hour." Maggie listened keenly, she could hear the sound of howling wind and thunder from the incoming transmission.

"Tell us something we don't know Spock!" Kirk shouted, clearly struggling against the storm. The Ensign checked his readings again from his post and turned to address Spock.

"Sir, I revise my estimation and would advise the away team to return immediately." Spock nodded and relayed the message to Kirk.

"Beam us up Spock!" Kirk shouted.

"Lieutenant Commander Scott, transport the team straightaway." Spock instructed.

"I'm trying! There's too much interference, I can't get a lock!" Scotty replied frustratingly. Maggie listened keenly, checking her own read outs and listening to the communication from the planet.

"It's getting rough down here Spock, you need to get us out now…we're going to have to take cover." Kirk's transmission cut out.

"Captain Kirk? Captain Kirk respond." There was no response.

"Sir, request permission to take a shuttle craft to the surface of the planet." Maggie directed her attention to Spock. Spock raised an eyebrow at Maggie, she gave him her most potent stare.

"The likelihood of you making it to the rendezvous point is highly improbable Lieutenant." He was infuriatingly calm as far as Maggie was concerned.

"With all due respect Commander, I'm willing to take the risk. I'm by far the most superior Pilot on board and probably the best chance the Captain and the others have. We don't know that they were able to take cover or not." Spock took a moment and then nodded his head.

"Very well Lieutenant but I'm coming with you."

Maggie and Spock left the Bridge and ran down the corridors to shuttle bay 8. Maggie was in the Pilot's seat and powering up before Spock had closed the door. Taking the seat next to her they went through pre-flight checks in lightning speed.

"If I can't land at the rendezvous point, we may have a hike ahead of us." Maggie didn't take her eyes off the viewing screen.

"There are a number of caves in the nearby vicinity, if our sensors cannot detect them we'll need to search each one. It is highly probable that that's where they took cover." Maggie nodded in agreement, she had never flown through anything like this before. She could physically feel the effect of the strain she was under on her body. Her muscles were tense and her arms began to shake slightly. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. Finally making it through the atmosphere Maggie had miscalculated the distance, they were approaching the surface far too fast.

"Hold on Commander!" Maggie levelled the shuttle and they landed with a metal juddering thud. "Shit!"

"That was an interesting manoeuvre Lieutenant, quite effective." Spock, as ever, seemed unfazed.

"Thank you Commander." They both pulled on their cosmospheric suits, protecting them from the storm raging outside. Through the internal comms system in the helmet both Spock and Maggie could hear the other.

"We'll start on the southernmost side of the caves."

"Yes Sir." The storm that hit Maggie as she exited the shuttle was the worse she had ever experienced. She tried not to think about her fellow crewmates fighting against the elements with no protection. She hoped they'd made it far enough into one of the caves before the winds became too strong. Her thoughts went to Leonard, she had to deliberately refocus her brain on the task in hand before her emotions got the better of her. It was in these situations that Maggie was grateful that Leonard was on the whole risk adverse. He would have had them stowed away somewhere safe, she knew it.

It was a long and arduous journey, they checked each cave one by one continually checking in with one another and keeping their eyes on their indicators for any signs of life. As they made their way out of one cave and into another Maggie heard a rumbling overhead, looking up she saw a large part of the rock formation had cracked and was breaking away. The large rocks were falling towards them she shouted out to Spock. They both began to run but Spock was hit on the head by falling debris.

"Commander!" Maggie knelt down and checked over the Vulcan, he'd been knocked unconscious. His helmet had protected him somewhat from a more serious injury. Maggie looked around in panic.

"Shit!" She couldn't leave him out in the elements, pulling his upper torso into a sitting position she heaved him up over her shoulder. "My God! You're heavy Commander!" _Please let them be in this cave!_ Maggie trundled along the entrance way of the cave, a beeping sound alerted her to lifeform signals ahead. She only hoped it was her fellow crew members and not something more ominous. Carrying on she shouted for the Captain and the others.

"We're over here!" Maggie heard the Captain's voice and started to make her way towards it. She saw outlines of figures up ahead and all but ran towards them.

"Thank goodness." She could feel her knees begin to buckle.

The relief she felt when she finally saw the Captain, Uhura and Leonard was immense. She carefully lay Spock to ground and took off her head covering taking deep long gulps of air.

"What happened?" McCoy asked kneeling down next to Spock checking him over.

"He took a blow to the head." Maggie replied still trying to catch her breath. Taking in the three of them she could see they'd been battered by the storm, their uniforms were ripped and they had abrasions all over their exposed skin.

"Where's the rest of the rescue party?" Kirk asked looking behind her.

"You're looking at it Captain." Maggie shook her large backpack off and began handing each one of them a suit of their own. "Put these on, you won't make it to the shuttle without one." The Captain gave her a lock she couldn't quite read and then began putting on his suit.

"You flew? In this? Are you insane?" McCoy stood up and glared at her, waving his arms erratically.

"Doctor McCoy! Calm down! We couldn't transport you, the storm was interfering with the Transporter. You of all people should be happy and understand that this was the only way."

"The hell it was…" McCoy continued on but a pull of his shirt from Kirk and a look made him shut his mouth, albeit begrudgingly.

"We need to go, we need to get Commander Spock back to the ship." Uhura interrupted, Maggie agreed and told them to follow her. In a line they made their way slowly back the shuttle, Kirk was carrying Spock over his shoulder, McCoy and Uhura followed behind. Maggie, leading the way kept stopping to make sure they were all behind her. It was slow going, Maggie kept having to check they were going in the right direction. Finally reaching the shuttle she opened the door and instructed each of them to get in. Kirk was first, followed by Uhura, McCoy placed a hand on the frame of the shuttle and was about to jump in when a blast of air took his feet from under him dragging him along the ground.

"Leonard!" Maggie screamed, Kirk still wearing his head gear heard her scream and rushed to the door. "Stay here Captain! I'm going to get him, if the storm worsens leave immediately!" Before he could protest Maggie made her way back into the squall.

"Uhura, get Spock strapped in, I'm not leaving without them!" Kirk shone a large flashlight out onto the planet's surface. "Lieutenant! Lieutenant!" Maggie ignored Kirk, continuing to battle her way through the storm.

Shouting his name Maggie desperately searched around, visibility was next to nothing. "Leonard! Leonard god damn it! Answer me!" It felt like a lifetime had passed, Maggie began to feel sick to her stomach.

"I'm over here!" The relief she felt was instantaneous, she could just about make out a figure on the ground ahead. Making her way over she fell to her knees in front of him. "My leg's broken." She could hear the pain in his voice. She used her hands to feel down his body, checking for any other injuries, finally getting to his leg Maggie could feel the abnormal angle.

"It's not an open fracture but it's bad. I'm going to carry you back to the shuttle." McCoy began to protest but Maggie reminded him she had just carried the Commander through the vast caves, he was going to be no different. Maggie hurled McCoy up and over her shoulder, it was one of the most painful things he'd ever experienced. He nearly passed out twice. "Leonard, keep talking to me."

"I'm here I'm here! Just admiring the view." Maggie huffed out a laugh.

"Don't think you'll get away with that remark McCoy, because you won't."

They finally made it back, Kirk and Uhura helped Maggie get McCoy through the door. Once the access door was closed she removed her head gear and went straight to the front of the shuttle sitting down and powering up. Maggie kept looking behind her to see if everyone was okay. When they cleared the planet's atmosphere Maggie placed the craft on automatic pilot, making her way to the back she helped Kirk secure Spock and McCoy.

"You shouldn't have risked your life like that." McCoy spoke to her as she was fastening his harnesses.

"I just saved your hide Leonard, a thank you would suffice. Besides, you would have done the same for me." He looked at her and winced slightly.

"Thank you." He whispered, she bent down and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"You're welcome." She smiled at him then went back to her seat. Kirk, watching the pair smiled and began to say something.

"Don't even think about it Jim." McCoy warned, pointing a finger at the Captain.

"What? I wasn't going..." Kirk held his hands up in mock reproof.

"Jim! No!" McCoy interrupted him.

"Alright alright." Kirk gave Maggie a wink. She could finally let out the breath she had been holding.

* * *

 ** _Bit of excitement! Hope you're still enjoying! LLAP :-) XOXO_**


	8. Chapter 7

**12 Months Later**

Watching the stars passing by at an inconceivable speed it occurred to Maggie Zacher-Hagenshe was going to miss her fellow crew members. Their mission was nearly over and who knew where Starfleet would place her. In the pit of her stomach she wondered what would happen with Leonard and herself. What if they weren't together? She pushed the feeling deep down, she didn't want to think about it.

* * *

"Hey Dad, how are things?" Leonard had the good fortune of being able to contact his daughter via live audio-visual comms. It didn't happen often enough for his liking.

"Good Darlin', good. What about you? How's school?" McCoy couldn't get over how much older she looked. Time was passing a little too fast for his liking.

"Good, I came top of my class in science!" Joanna was beaming.

"That's great! Well done kid." He couldn't of been prouder.

"Where's Maggie?" Joanna looked disappointed, Leonard gave her a comforting smile.

"She's on the Bridge, she says hello and sorry she didn't get a chance to speak to you this time round."

"Oh that's okay, say hi back to her for me." McCoy had been nervous about the two of them getting along but the first time Maggie had sat down and spoken with Joanna she had won her over with funny stories about him and Jim. Maggie had helped her with school work and they'd traded tips on craftwork and which books to read.

"I will, darlin' I have something to tell you. Or rather ask your opinion about." Leonard was nervous, he rubbed his hands over his face.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know how Maggie and I have been together for a while now and she means a great deal to me…"

"Dad! Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Joanna interrupted.

"I…well yes…what do you think? Should I ask her? How do you feel about it?" McCoy was tripping over his words, his Daughter's opinion mattered more than he initially realised.

"Dad I thinks it's fantastic! You should definitely ask her!" Joanna clapped her hands together and let out a little squeak of excitement.

"You're not angry?"

"Why would I be angry? Momma and Clay are married." Joanna replied in a very matter of fact way, she really was growing up fast.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Leonard felt relieved, he smiled at his daughter.

"Does Momma know? Can I tell her?"

"No not yet, I will message her next week." Over the years Leonard and Pamela had settled into an amicable relationship. When they had first broken up, through the divorce it had been bad. She had been upset and angry and he had drunk his emotions away. Time and distance had seemed to alleviate the pain for the both of them. Leonard was happy that, in one way or another things had worked out and they were both happier.

"Can I tell Granny?"

"No sweetie, I'd like to tell your Grandmother if that's alright?" Leonard could see how excited his Daughter was, it was a weight off his shoulders he hadn't realised was there.

"Of course, when are you going to ask her? Are you going to go down on one knee? Will Jim be there? Will he be your best man? Oh! Can I be a Bridesmaid?" He held up his hand and couldn't help but laugh.

"Joanna Joanna, slow down, she has to say yes first."

"Dad, Maggie's going to say yes!" Leonard finished his conversation with his daughter and closed down the comms link. Sitting in his office the full weight of what he'd just discussed came down on him. He ran his hands over his face, smiling he laughed nervously to himself. _What if she doesn't say yes?_

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and the majority of the crew had tried to swap shifts with those who didn't celebrate the holiday so that they could at least spend some time with friends, loved ones or watching and sending audio-visual messages to those back home. Leonard and Maggie had arranged to see each other late that evening, arriving at his quarters Maggie let herself in. Leonard wasn't there yet so Maggie prepared dinner in the small kitchen and lay the small dining table ready for his return.

"Hello Darlin'." Maggie, sat at the table, looked up from her PADD and smiled at Leonard, he was leaning against the door frame looking a little tired. She got up and walked over to him, placing her hands on his chest she lifted herself up onto her tip toes and kissed him softly. It didn't go unnoticed to Leonard that she was wearing one of his old shirts, it looked better on her by a country mile. He closed his eyes and sighed contently, kicking his boots off he stretched out like a cat, bones cracking in his neck and shoulders.

"Hey, you ready for a drink?" She indicated to the table where a glass of Bourbon and ice sat.

"You're my saviour." He walked over to the table and looked over the food appreciatively. She'd managed to get some fresh produce from the hydroponics bay and make an actual home cooked meal. Leonard was a fan of her cooking and it was always a pleasant surprise when either of them had time to cook for the other. Maggie sat back down and indicated to Leonard to do the same. He kissed the top of her head as he walked past her. Picking up the glass he took a long sip and let out an appreciative sigh.

"Better?" She smiled, watching him take another gulp.

"Much." He raised his glass in a mock cheers.

"Jim still sulking?" She was referring to the fact that McCoy had had to break the news to Jim earlier that day that he wouldn't be going to the party that had been organised with a number of the crew members.

"He'll get over it, or under it if you catch my drift." Maggie snorted and pulled her face in mock disgust.

"Have you spoken to Joanna?" Maggie started plating out the food, passing bowls and utensils between each other. It was a routine that was comforting to both of them.

"I have, Pamela is taking her to see my Grandmother in the morning before they go to her family's house."

"That's nice, did you speak to your Grandmother?" Leonard took a bite and savoured the fresh taste of the vegetables.

"I did, I sent her that picture of the two of us also. She said you've taken ten years off me!" He laughed. Maggie had spoken to Leonard's Grandmother on a number of occasions, she was a very kind and caring woman. She spoke of her Grandson fondly and she took great joy in regaling Maggie with stories of Leonard as a small boy getting into trouble. "Have you spoken to your folks?"

"Yes, finally caught up with them on New Vulcan of all places!" Maggie shook her head in disbelief. They ate their dinner and happily chatted about all manner of things, standing and beginning to clear away the plates Maggie stopped. "Oh, I nearly forgot." Maggie moved her napkin and placed the small blue coloured present that had been hiding underneath in front of Leonard. He looked up at her and smiled. "I know its not Christmas day yet but as we're both working tomorrow I thought I'd give you your gift now." Leonard picked up the box, running his hands over the wrapping he ripped off the paper quickly, Maggie couldn't help but laugh at the childlike way he had unwrapped it. Opening it he found an old leather bound medical journal, he ran his fingers over the binding and flicked through the pages.

"Thank you Maggie, this is wonderful." He was genuinely touched by the thought that had gone into his gift. Maggie gave him a smile, happy at his reaction.

"I hoped you'd like it, I picked it up a few months ago on Space Station Six. Merry Christmas Leonard." Maggie got up and gave him a kiss, picking up his plate she took it to the kitchen. Leonard placed the book down and fumbled around in his pocket.

"It just so happens I picked something up for you there as well." Maggie continued clearing the plates away.

"Great minds." Maggie gave him a sweet smile and then turned away to look for the coffee pot in the cupboard.

"Indeed" Leonard watched her carry out her chores, letting out a long breath he got down on one knee next to the table. "It's not the one I want to give you but that will have to wait until we get home..." Maggie turned around and looked at him quizzically, noticing he was kneeling she looked at the small box in his hands. Her breath caught in her throat. Leonard opened the box, Maggie saw that within it sat a gold band with gems interspersed along the edge, looking up at Leonard her eyes began to glisten with tears.

She walked over and stood in front of him. "Maggie, I love you my Darlin'. I thought space darkness and silence. I was running away from my life. You changed all that, you changed me. For the better. You mean everything to me...I can't imagine my life without you...Will you marry me Sweetheart?" Maggie felt like she was floating, looking back down at the ring, then back to Leonard she nodded her head ever so slightly. "Is that a yes?" Leonard asked, his jaw clenched with nerves and anticipation.

"Yes, that's a yes Leonard. Yes I will marry you." Leonard beamed, standing he pulled Maggie into a tight embrace. "I love you Leonard." Maggie didn't want to let go. They kissed, it was long, loving and gentle. Leonard wiped the tear from Maggie's cheek. "What's wrong with this ring?" She asked, looking at the band on her finger. "It's beautiful."

"I want to give you my Grandmother's ring, it's at home, in Georgia. We're due back next month, will you come home with me?" He held her face and continued to kiss her between his words.

"Of course I will." She kissed him again.

"Good, Merry Christmas Maggie."

* * *

 ** _Merry Christmas everybody! LLAP :-) XOXO_**


	9. Chapter 8

Watching the leaves of the trees sway in the night air it occurred to Maggie Zacher-Hagen that Georgia had to be one of the most beautiful places on Earth. Maggie had lived all over, never settling long enough to call anywhere home for long. This, she thought, this could be home. She sat on the porch of Leonard's Grandmother's house, iced tea in hand and her bare feet resting on the white picket railing. Her white linen shirt lifted slightly in the breeze and she savoured the feeling of the natural air against her skin. Tipping her head back and closing her eyes she embraced the sweetness of the moment. In her wildest dreams she never imagined she would be spending her time between missions here, at a family home with her fiancé. Leonard's Grandmother, Eleanor had welcomed her with open arms. A truly gentle and kind woman she had embraced Maggie on the doorstep and held her hand. It was the most loving gesture Maggie had experienced from another woman and it filled her heart with fondness immediately.

"There you are." Leonard came out onto the porch and took the seat next to her.

"Here I am." Maggie gave him a half-hearted smile, too relaxed to move any more than she had to.

"Here." Leonard gestured to Maggie's feet, she swivelled slightly and rested them in his lap. He began to massage the arches and pull on her toes. Maggie just smiled a contented smile and closed her eyes again. "Good?"

"Umhum…" Is all she could muster. Leonard laughed slightly, the creases in his face had almost disappeared. Out of his uniform he radiated calmness, Maggie saw the effect almost instantaneously when they had arrived the day before yesterday. His accent had become thicker and the way he walked had relaxed. It was nice to see this side of him. He laughed more also, especially with his Grandmother.

"Joanna is visiting tomorrow, Gran wants to put on a bit of a party, do you mind?" Leonard was conscious not to overwhelm Maggie too fast.

"Of course not, it sounds lovely." She gave him a reassuring smile, aware of his nervousness.

"Jim'll be here as well, couldn't keep away!" Maggie laughed, knowing how Leonard actually appreciated his friend making the effort to come to his family home. They settled into a comfortable silence. "Maggie."

"Leonard." Maggie impersonated his serious tone.

"Let's get married." Maggie opened her eyes, sitting up she tucked her feet under her legs.

"I thought we were getting married?"

"We are! No, I mean, let's not wait. Unless you want to?" Maggie looked at him, he was uncharacteristically nervous.

"Why would I want to wait? I've told you already, I don't want a big ceremony. I just want to be married to you."

"I was thinking, since we're only here a short time and Joanna is visiting tomorrow…"

"I think that's a fantastic idea!" she interrupted.

"I hadn't finished Sweetheart."

"You didn't have to, let's do it. All the people we'd want to be there will be, its perfect." She stood and went to sit on his lap, kissing him on the forehead she nuzzled into his neck.

"What about your folks?"

"Don't worry about them, they'll find it thoroughly avant-garde and that will appeal to their artistic sensibilities." She chuckled into his neck.

"I'm going to ask Jim to officiate." Maggie just nodded, enjoying their intimate moment.

"Do you think Joanna would want to be my flower girl?" Leonard grinned with pride.

"Seen as though she's already asked me I think the answer will be yes."

"Well, that's settled then, we'll just tell everybody when they arrive." Maggie clapped her hands together.

"I love you, you know?"

"I do know, let's go to bed. You need your beauty sleep." Maggie squeezed the end of his nose playfully and then placed a kiss on it.

* * *

A knock on the door awoke Maggie from a very wonderful dream. Stretching out she realised Leonard wasn't there, looking around she noticed his clothes were gone.

"Come in." She shouted. Eleanor opened the door and came into the room greeting her with a smile and big cup of coffee. "Thank you Mrs McCoy." Maggie took the coffee from her.

"Oh please, it's Eleanor. Leonard told me the news, he's gone into town to run a few errands for me." Maggie nodded and took a sip, it was liquid gold.

"I hope you don't mind, it's not an imposition is it?" Eleanor shook her head letting Maggie know not to be ridiculous.

"Do you have anything to wear Dear?"

"Oh, I hadn't even thought about that. I do have a nice pale blue summer dress, that should do." Eleanor got up from the end of the bed and asked Maggie to follow her. Leaving the bedroom and walking down the landing they went into a spare room. Eleanor went to a large old wardrobe and pulled out a garment bag.

"Now Dear, you have to be honest, your under no obligation…This was my wedding dress…perhaps a little old fashioned these days but it's yours if you want it. Pamela didn't care for it, she is quite the modern lady." Eleanor unzipped the bag and pulled out the dress. Laying it on the bed Maggie walked over and felt the material between her fingers. It was beautiful, the palest shade of pink. It was a simple sheath design, the bodice covered in the most intricate lace Maggie had ever seen. The straps were thin and covered in lace also. Holding it up against herself Maggie beamed at Eleanor.

"It's beautiful! Eleanor are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, I couldn't think of anyone who would look more beautiful than you in it." Maggie gave Eleanor a great big hug, both of them smiling they went downstairs and ate breakfast.

"Does Leonard know?" Maggie asked between mouthfuls of toast.

"No, and what a beautiful surprise it will be."

* * *

Leonard came back from town laden with groceries, Maggie and Eleanor set to work baking pies and making food for the party. Eleanor sent Leonard out to the shed to fetch the garden furniture, Maggie came out onto the porch just as Leonard was precariously balancing on one leg putting up bunting.

"Be careful Doctor, we don't want any broken legs today." Leonard secured the ribbon and jumped down, laughing he tried to wipe away the flour that was on Maggie's face and in her hair.

"What have you been up to?" He asked.

"Learning your Grandmother's recipes of course." On hearing a noise both looked up to see a vehicle coming down the track.

"This must be Joanna." Leonard muttered. Maggie became nervous all of a sudden, wiping her hands on her apron she tried unsuccessfully to pat down the mop of hair that was piled on top of her head. "You look beautiful." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. The car pulled up and out ran Joanna straight into her Father's arms, Maggie stood back slightly, allowing them their moment. Looking up she saw a woman standing by the vehicle. She was tall with auburn hair and held herself with esteem. Taking a deep breath Maggie began to walk over and stretched out her hand.

"You must Pamela, it's nice to meet you, I'm Maggie." Pamela was taken aback for a second, but then shook Maggie's hand and returned the greeting.

"Hello Pamela." Leonard walked over to the two women, holding his Daughter's hand.

"Hello Leonard."

"This is Maggie…" Leonard began.

"We've just met." Pamela interrupted.

"Ah yes, I see. Well, Joanna, this is Maggie." Joanna gave her Father a funny look.

"We've already met Dad!" Joanna looked at Maggie and then ran into her arms and gave her a great big hug, Maggie returned it in equal measure.

"It's so nice to finally meet you in person Joanna, you're more beautiful in real life than I realised! You take after your Mother." The compliment wasn't lost on either Pamela or Leonard. Pamela looked behind them and noticed the extra seating and bunting.

"Are you having a party?" She asked.

"Ah, yes, of sorts. Just a small gathering." Leonard looked at Maggie who gave him a subtle nod. "Maggie and I have decided to get married today, before we have to get back to Headquarters." Leonard was nervous.

"Pamela, you and Clay are of course invited. If you wish?" Maggie smiled at the other woman. Pamela seemed flustered, thankfully for all their sakes Joanna interrupted.

"I'm glad I'm wearing my prettiest dress." She gave a twirl in front of them.

"I'm glad too Joanna, because I was going to ask you if you wanted to be my flower girl." Maggie knelt down next to Joanna.

"Oh my gosh! Can I? Oh yes please Maggie, thank you!" Joanna gave her a big hug again, saying goodbye to her Mother Joanna ran into the house. The three of them stood there in silence for a moment.

"Well, I better be off." Pamela placed her sunglasses back on and walked around the vehicle.

"You know you're more than welcome Pamela to come, if you want." Leonard gave her a tight smile.

"I'll have to check with Clay." Pamela seemed to wince at her own response, softening slightly, she paused. "I'm very happy for you Leonard, for you both." Maggie and Leonard stood there for a moment after she was gone, taking his hand Maggie rested her head against Leonard's arm.

"Come on, let's go see what Joanna is up to."

* * *

Maggie and Joanna were sat on the porch weaving wild flowers together they had collected from the fields nearby. It had been a pastime of Maggie's Mother's and she had inherited the amusement.

"We can make a head wreath for you Joanna and a slightly larger one for me, what do you think?" Maggie asked weaving the pale blue, pink and purple flowers together. Joanna nodded and smiled.

"I think you're going to look beautiful." Joanna laughed excitedly.

"Not as much as you Joanna, wait until your holding a posie as well!" Joanna grinned. Maggie looked up to see a motorbike coming down the road.

"Leonard, guess whose here!" Maggie shouted into the house. Leonard came out just as Kirk stopped and took his helmet off.

"Bones!" He greeted. Kirk sidled up the steps and gave Leonard a big bear hug. "It's good to see you man!" Looking over at Maggie he pulled her up into an embrace also. "It's not too late you know Maggie, are you sure about this fella? He can be pretty cranky." Maggie laughed.

"Only when you're around James." She replied.

"And who might this be?" Kirk turned his attention to Joanna, who immediately began to blush. "You know who I am Jim, I've spoken to you before!" Joanna giggled.

"No no, you're mistaken. I spoke to a little girl, this in front of me is a beautiful young lady!" Kirk lay on the charm, having the reaction from Joanna he intended.

"That's quite enough of that, get inside Jim and wash the road off you. My Grandmother will set you to work peeling potatoes before you know it!"

* * *

 ** _Who doesn't love a wedding! Thank you for the Favourites & Follows! LLAP :-) XOXO_**


	10. Chapter 9

Maggie was stood upstairs in the bedroom standing in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection she twisted her body from one side to the other to get a better look. The lace and fabric that fell over her legs moved gracefully with the movement. She pulled her loose curls over her shoulders and adjusted the wreath of wild flowers on her head. It reminded her of the Art Nouveau lithographs she saw in a museum once. Maggie had spent the afternoon laughing and chatting with Leonard and his extended family members, it really had been wonderful getting to know Joanna better. She wasn't typically a woman who allowed herself to be immersed in her own vanity but looking at herself in that moment she couldn't help but enjoy the very feminine experience of beautifying herself.

If she were honest with herself she had been quietly relieved that Joanna's Mother and Husband hadn't attended. She wasn't someone who tended to feel emotionally awkward in social situations yet it just felt easier for Leonard mostly that they weren't there. She had played with Joanna in the nearby field and helped Eleanor with the food. Jim had been especially lovely, Maggie discovered he was a truly good man and a worthy friend to Leonard. Everyone had been delighted when they received the news that Leonard and Maggie were to wed that evening, a few cousins went home to fetch their musical instruments so that they could have a dance after the ceremony.

While Maggie was upstairs Eleanor ushered everybody to a row of benches that had been set up in front of the garden pergola. Leonard was stood at the front of the house calming his nerves.

"Leonard?" He turned round and looked down the path that ran along the side of the house.

"Pamela?"

* * *

Maggie was sat on the bed, it seemed liked it had been a long time, she was waiting for Jim to come and fetch her, she had asked him to give her away as well as officiate the wedding. Looking at the clock on the wall Maggie creased her brow in confusion. A moment later Jim knocked on the bedroom door but didn't wait for an answer, he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"James, you look very handsome." Maggie smiled and walked over to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek. Jim held her hands and took her in.

"Maggie, you look gorgeous. I've never seen anyone look so radiant in all my life." Kirk smiled but Maggie noticed the happiness didn't reach his eyes.

"Jim? What's wrong?" Maggie asked.

"Sit down Maggie." Jim instructed. Maggie initially refused but after Kirk insisted she sat on the end of the bed, Jim was still holding her hand.

"What is it Jim, you're scaring me." Jim took a deep breath and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Leonard's gone…"

"What?" Maggie cut him off, pulling her hand from his she stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Maggie! Wait!" Jim pulled her back before she opened the door.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, I went to find him before coming up here and I couldn't. I don't know where he is." Jim's face was stricken with grief, Maggie just looked at him.

"I can't…I mean…I don't believe you…"

"Maggie, he's not here. I'm sure it's fine, just a mistake. Perhaps he had to go and run another errand or something?" He didn't know what to do.

"Does everybody know?" She asked quietly. Maggie was too calm for Jim's liking.

"No, not yet. They're all sat waiting…"

"I don't understand, why would he…he knows that this happened…he knows what happened to me…" Maggie couldn't go on.

 _"I'd turn up, you know that right?" "Yes, I know."_

"Happened to you...? I don't understand...? He didn't say anything to me Maggie I swear, he was fine. He was happy, he said he was going to fetch some candles and he just disappeared. Maggie I don't know what to say…"

"I have to go down and tell everyone, tell them I'm sorry."

"You don't have to do that Maggie, I'll go down. Anyway I'm sure he will..." Jim took a step towards her but she took one back. She just nodded and looked down at the ground.

"I have to go." Maggie could no longer focus, no longer hear Jim talking. She felt like she was underwater and everything that Jim was saying was muffled and distorted.

"Go? Go where?" This wasn't the reaction he had expected, something else had spooked her.

"I don't know…I just have to go?" She gave him one final glance and ran from the room. She could hear him shout her name as she fled down the stairs and out through the front of the house onto the porch. She began walking down the dirt path, stopping once to look behind her and see the lights from the garden. Turning again she began to run, her dress got caught between her legs and she tripped and fell. Letting out a yelp she knelt there a moment. Suddenly the full weight of the situation dawned on her, screaming out a primal sound she pulled herself up and continued running into the night.

* * *

Leonard was beside himself, after all these years he couldn't believe Pamela had chosen this moment to speak of reconciliation. He'd dragged her away from the house, not wanting to create a scene before his wedding. He just stood there as she rambled on, finally his head cleared and he snapped.

"Pamela! How dare you! Why would you do this? Why would you do this now?"

"I'm sorry Leonard, I've been feeling this for a long while, I thought we'd become friends again? Seeing the way you are now, who you are. When I saw you today, the way you were with her! I just had to say something!"

"Enough! That's enough Pamela, it's too late, we had our chance. It's over between us, it has been for a long time. I have to go Pamela, I'm marrying Maggie! You have to go!"

"Leonard I'm so sorry, I didn't know but I just had to..."

"Pamela GO! GO NOW!" Leonard was incensed. He watched her finally turn and leave, when he was confident she had left for sure he began to walk back to the house. He didn't know how long he'd been gone, he needed a drink, going to the kitchen he poured himself a large Bourbon. What Pamela had tried to do had only confirmed to Leonard that Maggie was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Downing his drink he walked into the living room, Jim was stood at the front door.

"Jim, what the hell are you doing?" Leonard looked around, his brow furrowed in confusion. Jim spun round and looked at Leonard in horror.

"Bones! Where the hell have you been…?" Kirk began searching for something through the porch screen.

"I got caught up with something! Never mind that, what the hell is going on?"

"Have you seen Maggie?" Kirk asked.

"Of course not! She was supposed to be with you! Jim…"

"Bones! She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone? What the hell happened Jim?" Leonard's voice increased in volume.

"I couldn't find you, I looked everywhere! I couldn't find you Bones!" Realisation set in for Kirk.

"Where is she Jim?"

"I don't know, I went up to see her, to tell her. She just ran Bones…I'm so sorry, I didn't know where you were. I didn't think she would…I mean I thought she would…" The glass in Leonard's hand cracked under his tight grip, shards of glass fell to the floor.

 _"I'd turn up, you know that right?" "Yes, I know."_

He didn't even flinch when blood began to drip from the cuts on the palm of his hand. He was in a nightmare.

"Bones your hand…!" Kirk took a step towards him but he was out the door before he could say anything more.

* * *

Maggie's lungs were on fire, with every breath she took a razor like pain spread through her chest. She'd lost track of time and she didn't know where she was. She had fallen half a dozen times, her dress was ripped and muddy. Tears stained her face as finally she collapsed to the ground. Her heart felt like it was broken into a million pieces, she couldn't comprehend what had happened. She kept shaking her head as if it was all a bad dream and that she would wake up safe in bed next to Leonard.

Looking back she could no longer see the house, it was pitch black all around her and as she suddenly shivered she realised it must have been late and she was getting cold. She couldn't get the faces of Leonard's Grandmother and Daughter out of her head, everyone had been so warm and welcoming. She had fallen in love with all them instantaneously. She began to cry again, thinking of the life she would have had with Leonard. Not knowing what to do and not caring she began to walk again.

Stumbling from exhaustion her foot caught on a tree root, feeling herself fall she tried to put out her arms but she knocked her head against something hard and her world went blacker still. As she lay in the gully, Maggie thought she could hear someone shouting her name but the darkness was too inviting. Closing her eyes she didn't care in that moment whether she ever opened them again.

* * *

 ** _Poor Maggie! Poor Leonard! Poor Jim! I really appreciate the follows and favourites, hope you're still enjoying the story. I couldn't help but get a little angsty! Reviews welcome my friends! LLAP :-) XOXO_**


	11. Chapter 10

Jim was sat on the porch with a cup of coffee, the sun was coming up over the horizon and the sky and trees were tinted a burnt orange. His hand grated across his coarse jaw, he needed a shave. Leonard was stood in front of him looking out over the horizon.

"She'll be okay Bones." Leonard let out a heavy sigh, turning to face him Jim could see his face laden with apprehension and melancholy.

"She'll never forgive me Jim, never."

They had spent almost the whole night searching for Maggie, Eleanor had told some of the guests that were still there that Maggie had suddenly become unwell and that Leonard was looking after her. She wasn't too sure if they were convinced but it allowed the pair some privacy for a while.

It had been a few hours before dusk that he had found her, when he saw her his first instinct was that she was dead. He felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. Jim had come across them not long after, a trickle of expletives whispered under his breath. Picking her up and cradling her to him he pulled her out of the ravine, he carried her back to the house, her ripped dress trailing behind on the dirt path. On entering the house Leonard was relieved that Eleanor had kept Joanna away, not wanting the little girl to see what had happened. Jim had stood in the corner of the room watching as Leonard carefully washed and sutured the cut to her head. It was done all in silence. Jim wasn't sure why he had stayed, initially feeling like he was intruding but he was wracked with guilt and he also didn't want to leave his friend alone. They had wrapped her in blankets and later Eleanor had made them both leave so that she could wash her up and put her in a clean white linen nightgown.

While they had been out on the porch Leonard explained what had happened to Maggie all those years ago, when he had come back into the house after sending Pamela away and Jim had told him what he had said to Maggie he knew instantly what she must have thought. Kirk was mortified, ridden with guilt. If only he'd known.

"I'm so sorry Bones."

"It's not your fault Jim."

"She will forgive you Leonard, I know she will. There's nothing to forgive. She loves you. I'll take the blame, I should."

"I'm not sure that'll be enough?"

* * *

Maggie could feel the warm sun on her face, slowly opening her eyes she could see the morning light streaming through the window. That moment between sleep and consciousness allowed Maggie time to enjoy the feeling, then reality hit her like a runaway train. Looking around she realised she was back at Eleanor's house, her head hurt like a son of a bitch. Gingerly placing her fingers over the bandage on her head she could feel the injury underneath.

"You had _the best Doctor in Star fleet tend to you Lieutenant, not a hint of a scar to be seen."_

 _"I wouldn't expect anything less."_

She had to stifle a sob, sitting up slowly she swung her bare feet over the side of the bed and padded over to the window. A knock at the door made her wipe away her tears quickly, the door opened ever so slightly.

"Maggie can I come in?" Kirk peaked through the crack of the door and then slowly entered.

"Jim?" Maggie couldn't keep it together any longer, an anguished sob escaped her and in an instant Jim had her wrapped in a strong embrace smoothing her hair and cooing her quiet.

"Shh Maggie, its okay. Everything will be okay."

"You don't know that Jim…"

"I do know that Maggie, I do. Sit down; I need to explain what happened."

"I don't need an explanation Jim. I just want to go home. I've been here before, the friend sitting me down explaining. I don't want to do this, be here, and listen to you."

"You do and you are going to listen to me, even if I have to order you Lieutenant." That seemed to get through to Maggie, she took a moment to calm herself and then the two of them sat down. "Maggie, it was all a terrible mistake! It was my fault." Maggie shook her head.

"I don't understand? He left Jim, he couldn't do it. I wasn't good enough, I'm not good enough for anybody it seems." She sadly laughed through her years, almost exhausted at feeling angry and upset. This wasn't typically like her, she had always thought of herself as a strong person but this had broken her and along with the anguish was a sense of shame.

"Stop! That's not true! He didn't leave Maggie, Pamela turned up…"

"Pamela?" Maggie's head began reeling.

"Wait, please, let me tell you what happened. Pamela showed up and tried to talk to Leonard, she was going on about reconciliation, and she wouldn't stop shouting! Leonard told her to leave straight away, finally she did leave. Maggie I couldn't find him, I looked everywhere! I came to tell you but I didn't know…I didn't know what had happened to you before. If I'd had known I never would have told you like that. You have to believe me Maggie, you ran out and left before I could say anything else. Leonard loves you with all of his heart and soul." Jim wasn't sure if he'd made a mess of it again. Maggie just sat there in stunned silence, she went back over her conversation with Jim the previous night trying to make sense of it all. She'd heard him say that Leonard was gone and went into a blind panic.

"Everybody must hate me, he must hate me. Eleanor…I ruined her dress…" Jim placed his hand over hers and squeezed.

"Nobody hates you Maggie, especially Leonard. We were all worried, we all care about you."

"I'm so sorry Jim." She began to tear up again. He brought her into a hug and allowed her to cry for a moment.

"Maggie, Leonard's downstairs, shall I go get him?" Maggie shook her head, for a moment Jim was worried it had all been too much.

"Where is he?"

"On the porch but he wouldn't want you…"

"Ever the Doctor…" Maggie laughed through her sniffles. "I'll go down. Thank you Jim and I'm sorry."

"Ugh Maggie, don't thank me and certainly don't apologise, I thoroughly ruined your wedding."

"No you didn't, I hadn't realised but, until last night that is, that being left all those years ago had had such an effect on me. When I thought I had lost Leonard as well, it was all too much. I've always prided myself on being a strong and capable woman, guess I'm not as strong as I thought. Oh god, running like that and falling. What an idiot I am."

"You couldn't be further from the truth Maggie, you're human. The same as the rest of us, well most of us! We all have baggage, scars, memories of good times and bad. That's what makes us who we are. Don't beat yourself up over this. Please. You have a chance at happiness, don't miss out." Maggie looked at him and nodded, his words sinking in and calming her somewhat.

"Go to Leonard Maggie, he's worried sick." Maggie stood up, wobbling slightly she carefully made her way downstairs, as she walked past the kitchen she saw Eleanor and Joanna sat at the table making Cookies. Oh god, what must they have been through? Eleanor glanced up and caught sight of Maggie, she smiled at her encouragingly and with so much love that it gave Maggie the confidence to take her next step. She approached the porch door, peering through the screen she could see Leonard lent against a column. Even with his back turned she could see the tension in his muscles. The screen squeaked as she opened it.

"How's she doing?" He asked, not turning. Maggie tried to keep back the tears that were welling up again.

"Not bad, considering." Leonard spun around so fast Maggie wondered whether or not he would lose his balance, he began to walk towards her but stopped suddenly as if not quite knowing what to do. Maggie could see he was in turmoil.

"I'm so sorry Leonard." That was the straw that broke the camel's back it seemed. Leonard tried to hold back his own tears, closing the space between them they both embraced the other as if it was their last moment on earth.

"Darlin' I'm sorry, it's all my fault."

"I shouldn't have run, I didn't know what to do…"

"Shh, no no Darlin'." He picked her up and carried her in his arms to the large swing at the end of the porch. She sat curled up in his lap while he stroked her hair. "I was worried sick Maggie, I thought you were dead, I don't know what I would have done if anything…"

"You found me Leonard, you saved me."

"I didn't think, when I saw Pamela I went into a blind rage. I just wanted to get her out of here, out of our lives!" They kissed, it was passionate, frenzied and tinged with sadness. They stayed there for the longest time in silence, just holding one another. Eventually Eleanor came out, with Joanna. The young girl embraced her Father and Maggie, it alleviated Maggie's remorse somewhat. Finally Jim walked out with a pitcher of iced tea and asked to join them, making a joke or two. The five sat there in relative silence, enjoying the peace and quiet, the warm breeze and sweet smells from the orchard nearby.

* * *

That evening Clay arrived to pick up Joanna, Maggie was sleeping so Leonard said goodbye on her behalf. There was no indication from Clay that he was aware of what had transpired between Leonard and his Ex-Wife. Joanna had been given half a dozen half-truths that nobody felt proud about doing but felt it was necessary. Leonard didn't say anything to Clay, he just wanted to forget the whole incident. He was sure he'd catch wind of what happened sooner or later. Kirk came out a while later with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Thanks Jim."

"For what? Ruining your wedding?"

"Jim, stop it. It's done." Kirk nodded.

"You know we're I am, if you ever feel like trying again!"

"What, so I can arrange it when you're not around?"

"That hurts Bones." Giving each other a slap on the back Jim went on his way.

* * *

Leonard lay next to Maggie watching her sleep.

"Maggie?" She stirred awake and gave him a sleepy smile. "Maggie, will you marry me?" She didn't even open her eyes when she responded.

"Will you turn up?" Leonard was taken aback, but on seeing the corners of her mouth crease into a smirk he grabbed her round the middle and pulled her on top of him.

"As long as you don't run away." He nuzzled her neck as he spoke.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I will marry you Leonard. Can we keep it just the two of us?"

"We'll need someone to actually officiate Maggie, and you know damned well Jim wouldn't take it well either." Maggie groaned and dipped her head under the covers. "Is it ruined Maggie? Is it too late?" She lifted her head back up from under the sheet.

"I said yes Leonard, I still want to marry you. The other night made me realise how much, I just want it done and dusted! Does that sound terrible?"

"No it doesn't sound terrible, I feel the same way."

"Nothing ever goes the way it should does it?"

"Not when Jim Kirk is involved, no Darlin'."

* * *

 **4 Months Later**

Captain James T. Kirk sat on the Bridge of the U.S.S Enterprise, beside him Doctor McCoy stood, arms crossed, as ever, his cantankerous self.

"Lieutenant Zacher-Hagen…Ah shit! Sorry! Lieutenant Commander McCoy." Maggie turned in her seat to look at the Captain.

"Yes Captain?"

"Status report."

"Course plotted Captain, awaiting further instruction." Kirk smiled and looked at Bones, he simply rolled his eyes.

"Very well, let's see what trouble we can get ourselves into shall we!"

Watching the stars passing by at an inconceivable speed it occurred to Maggie McCoy that sometimes you need to open your eyes to the good things you weren't paying attention to. She was seeing clearly now.

* * *

 ** _Well, what did you think? This chapter if not the entire story was very indulgent on my behalf! I really enjoyed writing it! Thanks to those who reviewed, followed and favourited, hope you enjoyed reading! This is the final chapter in the story but I have a very special epilogue in store! Be sure to check it out soon! LLAP :-) XOXO_**


	12. Chapter 11

**A Collection of Moments (In no particular order)**

 **The Ceremony**

"Leonard Horatio McCoy, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded Wife?" Leonard looked at Maggie, she was radiant and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I do." He beamed.

"Magdalene Zacher-Hagen, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded Husband?" Leonard had never looked more handsome, she couldn't imagine being in love with him anymore than she already was.

"I do."

"Are you sure?" They both eyeballed Jim.

"Jim!" Leonard was clenching his jaw.

"Okay okay…with the power vested in me I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the Bride Bones." Jim had never seen a couple more perfectly suited.

* * *

 **The Away Mission**

"McCoy!"

"What!"

"Get us the hell out of here!"

"What do you think I'm doing Doctor!" Bones fell into the side of the shuttle as Maggie hurriedly powered up the engines.

"They're gaining on us Maggie, now would be a good time!"

"I heard you the first time!" The rebels came over the horizon, lances in hand.

"GO GO GO!" Bones got the shuttle door sealed just as Maggie lifted off. Sitting down next to Maggie Leonard let out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes he let his head tip back.

"McCoy to Captain Kirk." Maggie opened a channel to the Enterprise.

"Kirk here."

"We've left Assemblage Six, will rendezvous with the Enterprise in one hour."

"Message received, Kirk out." Maggie looked over at Leonard.

"You okay?"

"Peachy Darlin'."

"Good, do mind getting this spear out of my shoulder?" Maggie's word didn't register with Leonard right away, opening his eyes and turning his head he initially gave her a muddled look. His eyes went wide however when he took in the bloody mess of her shoulder, metal and wood protruding from it.

"Jesus Christ! Maggie!" He shot up and grabbed his med kit. "Why the hell didn't you say anything?"

"You were busy." The colour was draining from her face fast.

"The hell I was! You're insane you know that?"

"I married you didn't I?"

"This isn't the time to be making jokes, let me take a look at this." Leonard got to work patching Maggie up, she watched him quietly.

"You're cute when you're concentrating."

"Knock it off McCoy!" Leonard tried to stop himself from smiling, their close proximity meant he could smell her shampoo, it smelt like cinnamon.

"Yes Doctor." He treated her up as best he could and they continued on their way.

* * *

 **The Argument**

"How dare you!" Leonard was fuming, this was unacceptable.

"How dare I?! How dare you!" Maggie was clenching her hands into fists, this wasn't a good sign.

"Guys…" Kirk didn't know what to do, he just stood there watching the pair of them stand off against the other.

"Not now Captain!" Maggie all but barked.

"I'm the CMO god damn it, Lieutenant Commander McCoy, you will follow my orders!" Leonard winced even as the words came out of his mouth.

"Aye Sir." A calmness came over Maggie's face.

"What?" Leonard didn't know how to react, one minute they had been at each other's throats, the next, this.

"Yes Sir." She nodded curtly and returned to her station.

"Very well then." Leonard turned and saw Spock standing behind him, eyebrow raised. "Don't you even think about it you green-bloodied…" His voice trailed off as he left the Bridge. He didn't think he'd have acted as professionally as she had, in fact he knew he wouldn't have. She was a better person than he was he knew that for sure. He had some apologising to do later he knew that for sure too!

* * *

 **The Injury**

"Captain!?"

"He's okay Maggie."

"Where is he?"

"He's in the med bay." Kirk had barely finished speaking as Maggie ran from the Transporter room. Weaving in and out of crew members she ran full tilt through the corridors, she didn't stop until she reached the med bay.

"Chapel?" Maggie shouted as she looked around.

"Maggie." Chapel came over, placing her hand on Maggie's arm.

"Where is he Christine?"

"He's in surgery, he's going to be okay Maggie."

"Can I see him?"

"Wait until he's out okay, can I get you something?" Maggie just shook her head numbly. She didn't move from her spot, she watched as Kirk and Spock both came and went. Christine had asked her on multiple occasions to go get some rest, she'd declined every time. Finally he was brought out, he looked pale and awful and god did she wish it was her and not him. She took his hand and held vigil for the next several hours. Finally exhaustion took over and she felt her head loll. Kirk had found her asleep next to Leonard's bed, when she awoke he explained what had happened, that he had saved all of them. She was both equally incensed at his stupidity and so very very proud that she couldn't help a tear fall to her cheek.

"You know Bones and I met on the recruitment shuttle?" Maggie appreciated Jim trying to take her mind off the situation.

"I've heard the story Jim, how he locked himself in the Bathroom."

"I know I know, not that. He was his usual self as I later came to realise, angry at the world and everything in it. He told me he'd lost everything, I didn't really understand at the time. All the way through the Academy I still don't think I truly understood. It was only when he met you, fell in love with you Maggie and I saw the change in him. It was then I realised what he had meant all those years ago. You're his world Maggie, he'll come back to you." Kirk stood and placed a kiss on top of Maggie's head, she couldn't speak. She held his hand and squeezed it as a thank you. The next morning Maggie watched as Leonard slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey." His voice was horse and he coughed for a moment before calming again.

"Hey yourself."

"What happened?"

"You just had to be the hero."

"You know me, valiant till the end."

"I love you Leonard."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **The Commission**

"Congratulations Captain McCoy." Maggie turned to see her Husband approaching, a smile across his face.

"Thank you Commander McCoy." Maggie laughed and gave Leonard a kiss, she turned to Jim. "Keep an eye on him for me will you Jim?"

"Of course Captain, of course. Anyway, you'll be back before you know it."

"She better be, I have no idea how I'm going to put up with you on my own for so long?" Jim just slapped his friend on the back. Later, when they were alone they sat nestled together. She picked at his thumb nail, he twisted her hair round his fingers as he always did.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"We'll be seeing each other again before you know it. Are you still sure you want to resign your commission Leonard?"

"I'm a simple country Doctor Maggie, I'm ready for my simple country living." Maggie nodded her head and snuggled in closer.

"Jim's going to put up a fight, you know that don't you?"

"He'll get over it."

"I highly doubt that, he told me he would re-instate you if necessary." McCoy uncharacteristically snorted.

"I'd like to see him try."

"After my commission, I was thinking about something closer to home, maybe at Star fleet Headquarters. Admiral Jenkins mentioned a position for me there that sounds interesting. What do you think?"

"I think you should do what makes you happy, I've always told you not to make a decision because of me."

"And I've always told you that I disagree. I want to be with you Leonard, where you go I go. We're not getting any younger!"

"I couldn't think of anything more wonderful Darlin'."

* * *

 **The Graduation**

Leonard was beaming with pride, he was overwhelmed at how much it meant to him to see his Daughter graduate from Star fleet Academy, top of her class no less. There was Cadets everywhere, a sea of red. Maggie and Leonard made their way through the crowd, receiving salutes and nods the whole way.

"Dad! Maggie! I'm so glad you could make it." Joanna wrapped her arms around Leonard in a tight embrace, Maggie was holding back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world Sweetheart."

"Well Nurse McCoy, have you been told what your first assignment is yet?" Maggie asked, before Joanna could answer a group of screaming women all but tackled Joanna to the ground, hugging and kissing each other. Maggie realised it must have been her fellow classmates overjoyed that they had made it through.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" One of the women tried to quieten down the rest of them with a few tugs of arms and shushes. They all came to attention. "Admiral McCoy…Admiral McCoy." Joanna couldn't help but giggle as her classmate addressed her Father and Step-Mother.

"That's quite enough of that Cadet, now then, where are you all going to celebrate?" There was much discussion that followed that question, Leonard had to stop himself from covering his ears. Maggie swatted his arm. They all finally said their goodbyes and as Joanna was walking away she turned and waved at her Father.

"Oh Dad, I forgot to tell you! I'm serving on the Enterprise!" With that Joanna disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm going to kill him…"

"Leonard…"

"No Maggie, I'm going to kill the son of a bitch and I'm going to make it hurt. I'm a Doctor, I know how to make it damned painful."

"You'll do not such thing, come on. You can show me where you use to make out with your string of ladies at the Academy." Maggie gave his arm a gentle rub.

"There was nobody before you Darlin'" Leonard lay on the charm.

"Right answer Admiral."

* * *

 **A Conversation**

"Grandpa? How did you and Granny meet?"

"On the Enterprise, you know this story."

"I know but tell me again, please."

"I shouted at her and she asked me if she looked like my Wife."

"But you weren't married to Granny then?"

"No, but she told me that if she wasn't my Wife, I shouldn't talk to her like that. She was right. Not that you should ever take that tone mind you."

"So, what happened?"

"I liked the idea of her being my Wife, so I asked her."

* * *

 **A Conversation**

"Granny? How did you and Grandpa meet?"

"On the Enterprise, you know this story."

"I know but tell me again, please."

"We were sat next to each other in a briefing, he quoted John Masefield to me and I fell in love with him there and then."

* * *

 ** _Well, there you have it! I think this is my favourite chapter! Hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have writing it! Thank you to all those that read, reviewed, followed and favourited! Until next time! I've already got an outline for my next story idea! It's going to include a lot more of the main characters than my usual stories, something different! Keep an eye out! LLAP :-) XOXO_**


End file.
